Of Sunrises
by tomamazon
Summary: Draco wondered why it hurt so much. Flangst, HPDM, a little OOC. Set in 6th Year and completely disregards HBP


A/N: wow how long is this for me? i usually only write 600 words! this was basically an idea that popped into my head sometime last night. although i don't really mention it a lot in this, it's about draco's parents divorcing so yeah. it's not brilliant but it'll do.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I'm making no money from this. Pity really, I'd make Harry and Draco do great things.

* * *

Storming through the portrait, Draco slammed every door he came to and swore at anything in his way. I warily followed him and tried to keep quiet because it was evident that he needed his own time to think about the evenings events and blow up without worrying about hurting anyone else. Sighing, I slipped off my shoes and climbed the stairs, yawning and rubbing my poor tired eyes that practically screamed for some rest. From the sanctity of his dorm, I could hear him throwing a book or two around in a flurry of blinding anger and I slid my eyes shut, heaving a sigh again before getting underneath the covers. The first thing I noticed about his bed was how awfully cold it was without him to snuggle close to me. Nevertheless I shook my head sleepily, closed my abused eyes to let them sleep and wrapped the duvet around my fully clothed body - it wasn't long before I slipped into the sleep I much needed.

It was half past ten before I woke and shuffled downstairs in the uniform I fell asleep in. Running a hand through my hair blearily, I yawned and coughed in the hope that the lump in my throat would disappear and the nervous butterflies in my belly would calm down. I honestly didn't know if I was going to find him smashed out of his face in front of the table or still as angry and as volatile as I left him last night. I inhaled deeply before going down the last two stairs and strolling into the Slytherin common room, in what I hoped was a casual fashion. His head was resting on his folded arms and it was hard to tell if he was awake or not - if I'm honest, I was half expecting him to have a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand.

"Draco?" I said softly, nudging his body with my fingertips gently. "Do you want some coffee from the kitchens?"

He lifted his head up slowly and cleared his throat.

"Um no thanks. Do you think we could go for a walk or something? I need..I just need to walk it out." He said in a hoarse voice, his eyes wide.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course we can Draco, if it means you'll feel better. Can I just change my shirt though? Kind of slept in this one last night." I took the shirt off and went to rifle through his wardrobe to find my favourite jumper of his. When I was satisfied with one I liked, I slid it on and smiled a cheery smile at Draco.

"Ready?" I breathed and he nodded. I held out my hand for him to take and when our fingers laced together, I knew that when his shoulders sagged visibly he felt a lot more relaxed.

The sun glowed in the light sky and kissed our faces as we walked in silence to nowhere in particular, the wind lightly blowing and the trees whispering when we walked past them. His face made him appear like he was deep in thought and I silently came to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to be very talkative for a while. I didn't care really; it meant that he was drinking everything in and processing it still and even though I'd rather he talked to me about what he was feeling, I knew it was his way and I for one wasn't going to change that.

A sudden tug on my hand dragged me from my thoughts and I realised that we were where he wanted to go. He led me to our bench in front of the lake and sat down, staring into space for a while before talking.

"Why does it hurt, Harry?" He said softly, his eyes staring into mine. I squeezed his hand and shook my head.

"I don't know baby boy." I whispered sadly, using the name he pretended he hated. "I think it hurts because you're so used to them being together. It'll take a while to come to terms with it like, but it'll get easier."

He gave no response, opting for staring into space again and squeezing my hand tightly. I let his hand go.

Placing a hand on his heart, I pressed gently so that he came out of his trance.

"It's okay to cry, y'know." I said and from the way his body tensed, I knew I'd hit a nerve.

He nodded and sniffed.

"Oh come here you big lump." I said and held open my arms. In a shot, he was wailing into my shoulder. His shoulders shook as heavy sobs worked their way through his body and his fingertips dug into my sides as if he wanted, needed to get closer. I said nothing apart from "I love you" as he cried out everything he'd bottled up since last night, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I ran my hands up and down his sides in a vain attempt to calm him down before his sobs properly engulfed his body and made him ill. He fell silent for a minute and I panicked, worried that he'd passed out on my shoulder from over-exerting himself.

"Draco?" I said, raising my voice frantically. "Draco? C'mon breathe!"

"Sorry. Sorry, I was thinking." Draco rasped finally, his voice hoarse from crying.

I smacked him on the shoulder and lightly squeezed his body. "Don't bloody do that. You had me scared."

"You wanna go back to the dorms?" I asked, linking my fingers with his idly and pressing my forehead against his.

"Please. Can we just cuddle in bed? And get some ice-cream from the kitchens? Ooh and lots of blankets?" said Draco, his breathing starting to even out and his salty cheeks starting to dry.

"Baby boy, it's as if you read my mind." I laughed and we stood up from the wooden bench, our legs tired and stiff but ready to walk.

Draco grinned lopsidedly and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I do love you Harry. You know that, don't you?"

"How could you not?" I said arrogantly and ran a hand up my body, "With all of this hot body and this beautiful face and this oh-so intelligent mind of mine! Of course I know, you big gobshite. And I love you too. But I'm afraid your snoring and your quite frankly annoying habit of making the bed in the mornings may slightly jeopardize our relationship. Apart from that though, I do love you."

We walked across the grounds, hand in hand, and in utter silence again; both looking forward to spending the rest of the day curled up in each other.

_fin_

* * *

read and review if you can be arsed woohoo


End file.
